Fur Elena
by MariFM
Summary: Stefan tem que deixar a cidade por dois dias e Elena, apesar de descontente com a situação, se encontra bastante a vontade com o outro irmão Salvatore.
1. Introitus

_N.A.: Essa fic era para ser, inicialmente, uma one shot, mas acabou ficando muito grande, então decidi dividi-la em dois capítulos. Queria ter usado os cenários e as personagens do livro, mas por uma questão de conveniência para a estória, usei os da série. Tudo que foi colocado aqui não pertence a mim, senão minhas idéias. Não pretendo quebrar nenhuma lei por escrever isso. Os personagens principais dessa fic são Elena e Damon. Espero que se divirtam lendo. Ta._

Fur Elena

Capítulo 1: Introitus

Frustrada, Elena bateu a caneta na folha em branco de seu diário.

Hoje fora um dia comprido para a moça, pois Stefan havia ligado logo pela manhã avisando que sairia da cidade por dois dias para caçar. Ele mencionara algo sobre o desequilíbrio da fauna da região, já que estava caçando com mais freqüência agora que os dois ficavam juntos a maior parte dos dias.

Na pequena cidade de Mystic Falls, a fauna que habitava a mata periférica era bem pouco variada, estreitando as chances de obter-se animais que saciassem a sede de Stefan por inteiro. Então, por se alimentar de animais de pequeno porte e por assim dizer, com pouco sangue, ele se lembrava do cuidado que tinha que ter toda vez que Elena corria para ele tão calorosa com todos seus capilares recheados de sangue, como se pedindo para toda aquela pressão fosse aliviada. Ele a avisava quando a proximidade era demais para ele, e Elena entendia sem nem precisar de um segundo aviso.

Stefan se culpava toda vez que sentia sua garganta arder de sede ao ver as veias azuis pulsantes por trás da pele fina de qualquer humano que passasse por ele, principalmente Elena e suas amigas. Às vezes, o impulso era tão grande que ele imaginava o ato em si, mas refreava a necessidade se punindo mentalmente. Então, depois de muito tempo à base de sangue de lebres e raposas, Stefan decidiu sair da cidade por alguns dias para tentar saciar sua sede de uma forma diferente, caçando animais diferentes. Talvez um urso, ou um leão. O rapaz não guardava segredos de Elena, então quando ele ligou informando-a de sua partida temporária, apesar do aborrecimento ser evidente na voz dela, ela entendeu que ele teria que ir.

E assim, Elena ficou dentro de sua casa um dia inteiro num sábado perfeitamente ensolarado. Ela não queria sair, pois Stefan não estava ali para sair com ela. Então o que restou fazer, depois de um sábado completamente desperdiçado, era ir para a cama cedo e quem sabe escrever sobre como fora seu dia. Mas a segunda parte de seu plano infalível não saiu como ela esperava, pois na verdade, ela não tinha o que escrever em seu querido diário.

8:13 pm.

Estava cedo demais, e Elena não estava com sono para tentar ir dormir, então decidiu descer para a cozinha e fazer um chocolate quente. O diário foi deixado junto ao seu travesseiro, acompanhado da caneta, e descalça e já de pijamas, Elena desceu as escadas vagarosamente.

Uma caneca de leite foi para o microondas e enquanto esperava, Elena foi até a sala ao lado e se sentou em frente ao seu piano, mirando as teclas de cor creme intercalada com as pretas. Seus dedos treinados correram por cada um delas sem ousar pressioná-las. Ela não tocava desde que seus pais se foram e este pensamento trouxe dor e nostalgia. Elena conseguia lembrar quando seu pai se sentava ao se lado e os dois tocavam duetos; ela conseguia imaginá-lo ali ao seu lado, sorrindo para ela quando ele, de propósito, trombava sua mão com a dela, fazendo-a atropelar algumas notas. Ah, com Elena sentia falta daquele sorriso.

O microondas apitou e Elena foi de encontro a cozinha novamente. Ela estava sozinha em casa, pois Jeremy e Tia Jenna haviam saído para seus respectivos compromissos de sábado à noite. Isso a deixava mais cabisbaixa ainda, mas a essa altura, não havia nada o que fazer a respeito disso, e ela também não estava com pique para fazer nada que requeresse demais sua atenção. Então decidiu, obstinada, aproveitar seu final de noite.

Ela levou a caneca de chocolate quente para a sala do piano após bebericar o quente líquido, o pousou encima do piano.

Elena estralou os dedos e se posicionou corretamente na banqueta; a partitura já estava cravada em sua memória, e então, seus dedos escorregaram sobre o órgão, enquanto as notas de _Inverno_ por _Antonio Lucio Vivaldi_ começaram a formar a música rápida e incisiva que era.

A campainha tocou.

Elena deu um pulo de onde estava, ficando embaraçada e meio perdida. _Jeremy deve ter esquecido as chaves_, ela pensou consigo mesmo, correndo até a porta. Ao abri-la, suas suspeitas se provaram erradas.

"Damon!"

"Olá pra você também, Elena." Ele esperou ali, olhando para ela fazer o convite.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" Elena sabia que não precisava convidá-lo de novo, pois já havia feito isso uma vez. Mas mesmo assim, acenou com a cabeça para que ele entrasse. Não queria que ninguém os visse conversando ali.

"Sabe, fica difícil para eu saber o que você está fazendo quando vem para o andar de baixo." Ele disse, como se nem tivesse ouvido a pergunta que ela acabara de fazer. Damon entrou na casa com seu ar superior.

"Você estava me espionando?" ela perguntou indignada.

"Claro que não! Eu estava te vigiando..."

"Você é inacreditável, Damon..." Elena estava aborrecida.

Ela a encarou e arqueou uma sobrancelha, deixando-o ainda mais belo, enquanto respondia. "Eu sei."

Elena não conseguiu fazer nada senão tentar esconder um sorriso tímido; ela sabia que não conseguia ficar brava com Damon por muito tempo. Ela andou até o piano que ficava na sala ao lado do hall de entrada e pegou sua caneca de chocolate quente, bebericando novamente e se apoiando contra a madeira do instrumento enquanto se virava para encarar Damon.

"Então, o que quer?" ela perguntou suavemente, sem acusações.

"Eu sabia que tinha ouvido você tocar," Damon apontou seu indicador longo e branco em direção ao piano, ignorando completamente a pergunta de Elena, mais uma vez. "mas sério, Vivaldi? Por favor, o que aconteceu com o excêntrico e brilhante Ludwig, minha cara?"

"Ah, não me diga que sabe tocar." Elena falou já esperando a resposta convencida.

"Está brincando? Eu sou o melhor..." ele falou lançando-lhe uma piscadela e um sorriso charmoso.

Elena percebera que a conversa havia se desviado totalmente; ele usava as mesmas artimanhas que ela para conseguir o que queria, ela notou. Elena sempre conseguia persuadir as pessoas ao seu redor, mesmo que as vezes, inconscientemente, mas sempre conseguia, e Damon não diferia dela nesse quesito.

Ela sorriu um pouco quando Damon andou até o piano e a enxotou dali para não atrapalhá-lo enquanto tocava. Elena pousou sua caneca ainda cheia encima de um aparador que estava ali perto e se virou para vê-lo tocar.

"E isso, minha cara, é Beethoven..."

Molto Vivace, da nona sinfonia de Ludwig van Beethoven foi a escolha dele. Uma ótima escolha, diga-se de passagem. Ela assistiu a Damon trançar os dedos em meio as teclas agilmente; ela via que ele estava se divertindo muito ao fazer aquilo, como se compreendesse o que Beethoven quis dizer quando compôs aquela música. Quando o ato foi chegando ao seu clímax, aproximadamente quinze minutos mais tarde, Elena percebera que seus olhos já estavam fechados, e seus ouvidos absorviam cada nota como uma palavra e cada pausa como um suspiro; nos minutos em que a música estava tocando, ela fez e desfez sonetos em sua mente; sentiu aromas que nunca havia sentido e foi a lugares que nunca havia visitado, e então, tudo acabou.

Elena abriu os olhos, saindo do transe em que estava, e lá estava ele, bem em sua frente, a menos de cinco centímetros de distância. "Você gostou?" ele perguntou com um sorriso convencido e cativante nos lábios. Ele sabia a resposta.

Mesmo com o colar de Verbena, Elena se sentiu inclinando para ele. Seu cheiro quente, seu hálito gelado, seu olhos hipnotizantes, sua presença...

Ela recuou um passo e se chacoalhou mentalmente. Que diabos ela estava fazendo?

"Damon, minha tia e meu irmão podem chegar a qualquer momento..." ela nunca terminou.

"Eu posso ouvi-los a 5 quilômetros de distância, se eles chegarem, eu vou."

Elena o olhou atentamente e o viu fazendo o mesmo. "A não ser que você queira que eu vá. Você quer que eu vá?" enquanto ele falava, Elena sentiu o hálito de Damon encontrar seu rosto muito gentilmente, e as palavras que deixavam sua boca eram como mais uma composição divina de Beethoven. Ela estava, total e absolutamente, atraída por ele. E pelo jeito, Damon também já sabia disso.

"Não." Foi a única resposta que ela deu, tentando esconder a vulnerabilidade em sua voz.

Damon deu aquele sorriso ofuscante dele e andou para frente, alarmando-a. Por um momento, Elena pensara que ele tentaria fazer algo com ela, mas Damon só passou por ela, praticamente ignorando sua presença, e se dirigiu para a cozinha. "Então, onde está seu amado St. Stefan?"

Elena soltou o ar, que só agora percebera que estava segurando; girando em seus calcanhares, ela o seguiu de longe, e sorriu para si mesma com o jeito que Damon se referia ao próprio irmão. Olhando para dentro da cozinha, ela o viu apoiado em uma bancada que dividia a cozinha; braços cruzados, pernas num ângulo perfeito e um sorriso arrebatador_. Deus, ele é magnífico._

Já desnorteada, Elena respirou fundo de novo e seguiu para tomar um copo de água. Ela virou o copo inteiro antes de olhar para Damon e responder. "Você realmente não sabe ou está brincando comigo?"

"Oh, você sabe, eu estava fora da cidade por alguns dias, não sei se notou," ele falou, dando ênfase à última parte da frase. "e quando voltei, a casa estava vazia e Stefan não atendia o celular." Ele concluiu disparando um sorriso glorioso.

Elena o calculou, tentando descobrir se ele dizia alguma mentira. Mas ele era impassível em cada palavra, sem deixar nenhum vestígio de qualquer forma de hesitação, excluindo assim, a desconfiança alheia.

"E então você veio aqui para me perguntar onde Stefan estava?" Elena falou arqueando uma sobrancelha e realizando que tinha tocado num assunto que o deixaria deslocado, ou pelo menos ela pensava que deixaria.

Damon foi rápido em notar que Elena sabia e gostava do fato de ele estar ali somente para vê-la. "Oh, você me pegou..." ele disse desencostando da bancada e soltando os braços para os lados, fingindo estar derrotado. "eu vim aqui para te ver."

Ela sorriu, numa clara imitação do sorriso de Damon e reverberou as palavras que ele havia usado mais cedo. "Eu sei."

Ele estreitou os olhos para ela, contente por Elena estar mais a vontade perto dele. Com passos vagarosos e calculados, ele partiu em direção a ela. Elena o fascinava de tantas maneiras que nem ele, experiente como era, sabia como aquilo era possível.

"Mas," ela andou em direção a sala do piano, quando o viu se aproximando. "se você quisesse só me ver, podia ter feito isso do carvalho em frente a minha janela que você fica toda vez que está nas redondezas de minha casa."

Damos cintilou seu sorriso marcante e a seguiu de perto. "Oh, você sabe disso, heh?" ele falou não parecendo nem um pouco intimidado ou envergonhado por ter sido descoberto.

"Eu te vi uma ou duas vezes..." Elena sentou em frente ao piano e o sentiu parar atrás de si. Ele estava a observando.

"Hmm, mas eu fico lá por que é falta de respeito ir entrando na casa das pessoas sem ser convidado..." Os dedos dela pressionaram algumas teclas em uma melodia dolorosamente doce, e Damon parou de falar nessa hora.

As notas se repetiam dando forma a música; era triste e calma, como um dia escurecido por nuvens carregadas. Ela conseguia imaginar em sua mente um campo uniforme aos arredores de Paris, com sua plantação de lavanda cobrindo o chão com um roxo suave, e o céu triste acima dizendo que o crepúsculo logo engolfaria todos seus sonhos...

Elena parou de tocar, tentando descarregar toda a tristeza que aquela música tinha trazido e se virou no banco para se levantar; ela ficou surpresa ao ver Damon a olhando tão intensamente.

"Mas eu já te convidei para entrar..." ela falou delicadamente, respondendo ao último comentário de Damon.

Os olhos de Damon se suavizaram significativamente, a ponto de transparecer uma consternação escondida. De início, ela não sabia o que havia causado a mudança na atmosfera ao redor de Damon, mas logo depois que um sorriso começou a aparecer nos lábios dele, de novo, ela pode imaginar o que era.

Confiança. Ela confiava nele.

Ela acabara de dizer que ele estava convidado para entrar na casa dela, mesmo sabendo quem ele era, o que ele era.

Damon deu um passo para frente, trazendo os dois muito perto um do outro; Elena não recuou, pois sabia que ele nunca infligiria nenhum mal contra ela. Uma mão dele subiu até o rosto dela, e dois dedos caminharam da têmpora de Elena até seu queixo. O calor emanava dos dois e as bochechas de Elena ficaram rosadas, encabulada por mostrar sua vulnerabilidade tão abertamente.

Em um segundo, a mão de Damon buscava abrigo entre os cabelos de Elena, e sua boca se aproximava da orelha dela; seu hálito fazendo cócegas quando ele falava. "Você toca muito bem," a voz dele estava dois tons mais baixa e sensualmente rouca; as palavras se formavam muito devagar e soavam muito apetitosas. "nós devíamos tocar juntos."

Elena recuou muito devagar seu rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos. Ela se lembrou de seu pai e das tardes em que os dois tocavam juntos, mas não disse nada. Havia uma suavidade nos olhos dela que ela não sabia existir e muito delicadamente, ela sorriu.

Damon sabia que algo passava pela mente de Elena, mas não ousava perguntar o que era; cabia a ela decidir se queria dividir a memória com ele ou não. Ele não desviou o olhar dela nem por um segundo, e quando ele viu os olhos de Elena brilharem e uma lágrima escorrer em sua bochecha macia, ele desentrelaçou seus dedos do cabelo dela e limpou a lágrima com um dedo.

"Eu tenho que ir..."

"Não..." a palavra escapou os lábios dela sem nem mesmo Elena perceber.

Ambos ficaram surpresos com o pedido silencioso que a palavra trazia; e então, ela ouviu a fechadura da sala virar. Elena olhou para porta e em um piscar de olhos ele estava ali, parado em sua frente com um sorriso fulgurante nos lábios, e no outro, Damon desaparecera.

Elena suspirou tristemente, pois apesar de tia Jenna ter acabado de chegar, ela estava sozinha de novo.

"Elena, o que está fazendo parada aí?" ela ouviu a voz curiosa da tia.

"Ah, huh, eu- eu ia..." Elena olhou para os lados e viu a caneca de chocolate quente ainda encima do aparador. "eu só estava guardando isso aqui." Ela terminou pegando a caneca e indo até a pia despejar o que havia sobrado dentro da caneca.

"Você está bem?" Tia Jenna perguntou quando viu Elena passar por ela sem nem olhá-la.

"Hmm, sim, claro. Só estou cansada. Vou para a cama agora. Boa noite."

"Tudo bem. Boa noite."

Mentir se tornara algo tão comum para Elena, que ela própria estava começando a acreditar nas suas mentiras. Elena foi direto para seu banheiro escovar os dentes, e se sentiu um pouco frustrada pensando no jeito que Damon havia ido embora, ou talvez ela só estivesse ficando louca, pois sentia falta de Stefan. Ela apagou as luzes do banheiro e foi para seu quarto.

Quando acendeu as luzes para seu quarto, Elena sentiu seu coração pular uma batida. "Damon..." sua voz era de alívio e isso não passou despercebido por Damon que estava deitado na cama dela com as mãos atrás da cabeça, somente seus pés com botas para fora da cama de lençóis brancos "Pensei que você tinha ido embora..."

"Oh não, eu só vou embora quando você me manda ir."

Elena sorriu e balançou a cabeça, fechando os olhos no processo. Damon parecia ter o dom de fazê-la rir.

Ela andou até a cama e se sentou do outro lado. Pegando seu diário e caneta nas mãos exatamente onde ela deixara mais cedo naquele dia; ela os colocou no criado mudo e encostou-se à cabeceira da cama.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"Claro. Só não vou dar a certeza de uma resposta."

Elena olhou Damon nos olhos e ponderou a melhor forma de elaborar a pergunta de uma forma não agressiva. "Por que você está aqui, realmente?" ela perguntou numa voz calma e quase distante.

Damon continuou a olhando nos olhos e ela podia ver as pupilas dele dilatando enquanto as engrenagens de seu cérebro trabalhavam uma resposta. Mas o que ele disse não foi tão complexo quanto ela imaginava.

"Porque eu gosto de você."

Elena ficou satisfeita com a resposta, e apesar de não saber se era verdadeira ou não, ela gostava de pensar que era, de fato. Com um sorriso nos lábios, ela quebrou o contato dos olhos e viu que horas eram: 11:22. O tempo passara despercebido no momento em que Damon pisara dentro de sua casa.

Ela escorregou para debaixo dos cobertores fofos; olhando para o teto e com as mãos descansando em seu abdome por cima dos cobertores, Elena suspirou, sentindo-se relaxada. Ela sentia os olhos Damon nela; olhou para o lado e o viu tão suspenso quanto ela. Eles se olharam até os olhos de Elena pesarem com o sono e se fecharem.

Ela sentiu um dedo passar por entre seus olhos e pela curva de seu nariz, pousando finalmente em seus lábios simetricamente desenhados e então, um hálito gelado contra o pé de seu pescoço.

"Boa noite."


	2. Recordare

Capítulo 2: Recordare

Elena não podia acreditar no que estava prestes a fazer.

Estava parada em frente à casa dos Salvatore e sua mão subiu até o sino que se entendia como uma campainha e tocou a corda para acionar a engenhosidade; recuou um passo, e sentiu seu coração martelar no peito.

Esperando inquieta, ela olhou para porta, que não era aberta por ninguém. Finalmente quando decidiu que não havia nenhuma pessoa ali, um vento soprou forte e a porta de madeira maciça que agora estava às suas costas, se desencostou e se escancarou.

Elena pareceu intrigada, mas recebeu aquilo como um convite. Voltando-se para a porta, ela adentrou a grande sala cautelosamente. "Damon?" Ela sussurrou o nome da pessoa que perdurou em seus sonhos a noite passada, num chamado que ela sabia que somente ele escutaria.

Mas não houve resposta, então ela andou um pouco mais para ter visão da sala ao lado, onde imaginava ter visto algo de seu interesse das vezes passadas que havia visitado a mansão. A teoria era especulação, pois ela nunca tinha visto a peça descoberta, mas talvez se ela pudesse levantar o pano preto que cobria o...

"Damon..."

"Olá." Damon estava encostado num branquíssimo piano de cauda. A especulação acabara de se tornar verdadeira.

"Desculpe por entrar assim, a porta abriu sozinha." Elena apontava consternada para o hall de entrada sem ousar dar outro passo.

"Deve ter sido o vento." Ele falou de um jeito fazendo parecer que o vento não tinha nada a ver com a abertura da porta.

Damon andou em direção a ela com passos arrastados e olhar morteiro. "Stefan não chegou ainda."

"Eu sei..."

Ele parou de andar a apenas alguns passos de distância dela; seu rosto perdeu as curvas de sarcasmo que geralmente apresentavam e a olhando com curiosidade sincera e até um pouco frustrada continuou. "Então por que está aqui, Elena?".

"Oh, sabe, é bem difícil saber o que você está fazendo quando não está escondido na árvore em frente ao meu quarto." Elena o imitou numa tentativa de humor.

Damon sorriu genuinamente. "Você não tem idéia de quanto."

Ela sorriu e foi em direção ao belo piano, contornando Damon pelo outro lado da sala. Elena levou a mão até a madeira da cauda e escorregou um dedo para as teclas. O _mi_ de uma oitava alta foi tocado, tirando um sorriso da boca dela e de Damon, que já estava atrás dela observando-a. O piano tinha um som incisivo mesmo com a tampa da cauda abaixado.

"Gostou?"

"Sim," Elena se virou e respondeu sem se alarmar com a proximidade de Damon. "é seu?"

Um sorriso crepitou seu rosto momentaneamente "Agora é seu..." ele soou sério.

"O quê? Você não pode me _dar_ um piano, simplesmente." A moça falou com um tom de desconserto.

"Oh, mas eu já dei. Não tenho como voltar atrás agora, mas..." Damon passou a mão nas teclas e se sentou na banqueta. "já que você está tão relutante em aceitar meu presente, nós podemos fazer um acordo."

Elena sabia que vinha algo por aí, mas decidiu ouvi-lo sem julgá-lo. "E que acordo seria esse?" ela perguntou se encostando de lado no piano, para olhá-lo melhor.

"Hmm, o piano já é seu," ele começou, enquanto suavemente pressionava algumas teclas pausadamente, soltando notas delicadas numa melodia desconhecida para ela. "mas você só pode tocá-lo aqui, na minha casa." Damon terminou encarando-a com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

"Esses são seus termos?" Elena perguntou soando lasciva.

"Sim."

"Termos aceitos, então. Mas quero perguntar uma coisa antes de balançarmos mãos." Elena andou para trás de Damon, ficando de costas para ele.

Damon esperou a pergunta, enquanto ainda brincava com as notas da música agradavelmente misteriosa.

"Por quê?"

Sem olhá-la, ele parou de tocar, e sorriu tristemente. "Ah, você sabe, tenho certeza que fará melhor uso dele do que eu. Afinal de contas, eu sou inconstante por natureza. Quem sabe quanto tempo vou demorar em voltar uma vez que eu deixar essa cidade de novo." Ele tocou a nota _si_ como um finalizante de sua sentença, e ela soou erroneamente adequada.

Elena não quis transparecer a ponta minúscula de desapontamento que sentiu no fundo de seu peito, mas descobriu que aquilo já não era mais possível para ela controlar. "Você está indo embora?" sua voz saiu num sussurro forçado e quando se virou, ela o viu ainda de costas.

"Não hoje." Foi só o que ele disse, deixando incerteza no ar e receio dentro de Elena.

Damon, em movimentos sutis, abriu espaço na banqueta e bateu na almofada de camurça preta num pedido silencioso para Elena ir se sentar ao lado dele. Ela não precisou de um segundo chamado e já estava ali do lado do Salvatore mais velho.

"Então temos um trato?" ele a lembrou de que ainda falavam do acordo prévio que discutiam. Seus belos e brancos dedos se estenderam para ela, enquanto seus olhos pousavam nos dela.

"Sim", Elena levou sua _petit_ mão até a dele, e num contraste do quente e frio, eles selaram o acordo com um aperto de mãos.

Damon e Elena, lado a lado, ombros se tocando, encararam o piano imóvel por inúmeros minutos, esperando qual seria o primeiro a fazer um movimento ou quem sabe sair dali. Mas nenhum deles sequer se moveu.

"Então," Elena esbarrou o ombro no de Damon, tentando se descontrair de todos os sentimentos que corriam dentro dela naquele momento de proximidade deles. "o que vai tocar para mim?"

"Oh, esse piano não é mais meu, se lembra?" ele se virou para ela com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso nos lábios, mostrando Damon voltar ao seu malicioso e inquietante gênio.

"Mas eu dou permissão para você tocar."

"Hmm, não sei..." Ele fazia seu charme costumeiro.

"Ah, vamos lá Damon!" Elena o encorajou.

Ele virou os olhos nas órbitas, fingindo falta de apreço com o pedido, mas cedeu, "Tudo bem, tudo bem..."

Elena bateu palmas suavemente em comemoração e já ia se levantando para dar lugar a ele, quando uma mão pousou delicadamente em sua perna. "Não, fique."

A mão que estava ali não usou nenhuma força física para mantê-la onde estava, mas no momento em que a tocou, mandou uma onda eletrizante de calor pelo seu corpo, comandando-a para não sair no lugar, e de fato, ela não saiu. Acenando a cabeça uma vez, Elena concordou com o pedido e o viu tirar a mão dela com muita relutância.

Os dedos longos e extremamente habilidosos pousaram nas teclas do piano, mas antes de pressionar qualquer uma delas e fazer com que a melodia enchesse a sala, Damon se virou uma última vez para encontrar os olhos de Elena e com expressão indecifrável ele correu com o rosto para falar na orelha da moça, mas foi impedido por ela, que o fez encará-la, narizes quase se tocando.

Ele entendeu que ela queria olhá-lo, e a permitiu por um momento. Mas antes que Damon traísse seus próprios bel-prazeres com a proximidade inesperada, ele sussurrou somente para ela ouvir, com um hálito gelado, o nome da música, fazendo-a fechar os olhos num piscar de olhos mais demorado.

"_Fur Elise._"

As notas se apresentaram metódicas no início da música, do jeito que eram, mas havia algo diferente. A brandura com que Damon tocava fazia com que a música de Beethoven se tornasse outra completamente diferente. Ele dançava entre as oitavas fazendo com que a repetitividade calculada da composição ganhasse um toque especialmente pessoal. Elena se viu desviando os olhos das mãos de Damon e somente olhando para perfil de seu rosto, enquanto ele tocava absorto. Ele sorriu, sabendo que fazer isso também a faria sorrir.

As notas foram da melancolia da solidão para o júbilo do conhecimento e então para o peso da partida e por fim a revolta e o consentimento. Um ciclo que se fechava. O belo de tais melodias era que você poderia interpretá-las como bem quisesse. E Elena, apesar de pensar que sua interpretação fosse bastante peculiar, discorria também que a sua e a de Damon não eram muito diferentes.

A música terminou, trazendo-os de volta para a realidade não tão esperada.

Damon a olhou e viu luz brilhando dela. Uma aura de serenidade pairava ao seu redor. Elena ainda não havia desviado os olhos dele e vestia uma expressão de ambos surpresa e encantamento. "Lindo..."

Ele respondeu somente com um sorriso convencido e se levantou, deixando-a hipnotizada. "Está com sede?" Damon perguntou se afastando devagar sem olhar para trás, sabendo que ela o seguiria.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente sem nem ter ouvido a pergunta e se levantou para segui-lo aonde quer que ele fosse. Os dois entraram na ampla cozinha e Damon encheu um copo de cristal com água para Elena e entregou para ela, seus dedos se tocando no processo.

A moça não pode fazer nada senão olhá-lo com um sorriso suprimido nos lábios. Damon não deixava nada escapar de seus olhos; se ele somente quisesse e pudesse... mas não. Elena é diferente.

"Agora é sua vez."

"Minha vez?" ela pareceu não seguir a linha de pensamento que ele tinha.

"Sua vez de tocar algo para mim."

Elena riu fracamente. "Como se diz não em italiano?"

"Hm, essa é uma palavra que eu não vou te ensinar." Ele balançou um dedo no ar negativamente. "Mas se quiser saber qualquer outra..." Damon sugeriu.

Elena pareceu ponderar a oferta e com um sorriso nos lábios continuou. "Tudo bem, então me ensine qualquer coisa que quiser e se eu achar que valeu a pena, eu toco para você."

Ela sabia como afrontar Damon do jeito certo, e isso os tornavam mais próximos sem nem eles próprios realizarem. Ele precisava ser confrontado, desafiado, pois isso o tirava da rotina pegajosa que sua vida se tornava quando ele ficava no mesmo lugar por muito tempo. E ela, Elena, precisava de um desafio, algo que a fizesse esquecer-se de sua vida por algumas horas, e que a fizesse rir sem que fosse forçado, e não mentir.

Elena pousou o copo na mesa ali ao lado quando percebeu que Damon andava em sua direção com uma expressão no rosto que não se podia rotular como outra senão desejo. Ela não sabia o desejo pelo quê ele tinha, mas se contentava em reconhecê-lo lá presente.

Com olhos estreitados sob as grossas e negras linhas de cílios, pupilas dilatadas a ponto de suas iris quase desaparecerem, e rosto sensualmente sério, Damon deslizou até Elena e ali parou a apenas alguns centímetros antes de seus rostos se tocarem. Ela não se moveu, imaginava ter até parado de respirar, mas um suspiro escapou sua garganta traindo sua invulnerabilidade de fachada.

Elena sentia algo emanando de Damon, algo tão real que conseguia sentir o gosto. Era picante e com um toque açucarado, e por mais que ela tentasse negar, nunca sentira algo a atrair tanto quanto aquilo. Damon, com sentidos mais aguçados do que nunca, sabia o efeito que fazia em Elena. Então, depois de tantos anos, muito devagar e cuidadosamente, ele baixou a guarda.

Damon levou um dedo até a bochecha de Elena e por uma, duas, três vezes acariciou a pele de cor oliva que ganhava tons rosados com o toque tão candente. "_Colore vivace,_" a voz dele não passava de um sussurro, mas era tão clara e penetrante que ela tinha certeza que se tentasse, Elena conseguiria tocá-la "cor exuberante."

Ele não parou, e a mesma mão subiu até o arco que circundava os olhos dela e num pedido silencioso embutido nos movimentos de suas mãos, Damon a comandou para fechar os olhos. Ela o fez sem hesitar sentiu e seu corpo responder ao ato com seus pelos eriçando; o perigo de fechar os olhos em frente a um predador. "_Ad occhi chiusi_," ele encostou os lábios em cada uma das pálpebras, que permaneciam constantes mesmo com toda a situação, numa tentativa de selá-las debilmente "de olhos fechados."

Elena sentiu a respiração de Damon contra a sua boca e num reflexo inevitável, abriu os olhos. Ele a olhava intensamente nos olhos, e a mão que perdurava no rosto de Elena foi coordenada para encontrar seu lábio inferior; o polegar de Damon dançou ali por segundos, ou talvez horas, a moça não sabia. Foi então que Damon levou a mesma mão para a nuca de Elena, e chegando seu rosto e lábios perigosamente perto dos dela, falou num último sussurro. "Labbro molto soperbo," ela não soube se aquilo foi um beijo, mas ela sentiu algo passar por sobre seus lábios, muito, muito levemente "lábios muitíssimo magníficos."

Elena estava num estado tão hipnótico que tinha certeza não estar usando o colar de Verbana, que naquele momento só lembrava remotamente. Damon não mais a tocava, mas sua proximidade só era por alguns centímetros menor. Eles ainda se olhavam intensamente, Elena com confusão e um toque de prazer estampado no rosto e Damon.

Ela pôde afirmar com toda a certeza que quando Damon se afastou dela para encostar-se a mesa ali ao lado, ela sentiu falta de algo, como se parte dela fosse arrancada à força e sob protestos.

Damon podia dizer o mesmo. Ele nunca sentiu falta de nada depois que ele fora introduzido para sua segunda vida. Aliás, ele acreditava ter nascido para isso, mas naquele momento em que ele esteve tão perto de Elena, o desejo de beijá-la foi tão grande que ele imaginou ter conseguido passar parte de seu pensamento para ela; Damon se sentiu como se estivesse dividindo seu sangue com Elena. Predadores e presas comumente dividem pensamentos e sentimentos quando trocam sangue, e por isso que Damon se encontrava intrigado; exatamente pelo fato de que os dois não chegaram nem perto de fazer tal troca.

Damon sentiu a sede arder em sua garganta e seu estômago gritar em protesto. _Mas eu cacei ontem_! Ele não conseguia reprimir a vontade de seduzir Elena, que estava ali na sua frente, já abalada com o excesso de charme que ele havia lançado nela... Não! Ele tinha que se controlar. Sempre se controlava tão bem na frente de humanos, nunca sentira vontade de atacá-los se não fosse necessário... mas agora era necessário.

"Damon?" Elena perguntou com um pouco de receio na voz. "Seus olhos..."

"O quê?" ele falou retoricamente, levando as mãos para os olhos. A fome.

"É melhor você ir, Elena..." a respiração de Damon já era errática e ele tentou parar de respirar para não sentir o cheiro cativante que Elena liberava naquele momento.

Ele se virou de costas para ela, tentando se concentrar somente no vento que entrava pela janela aberta que estava ali na cozinha e levava sua fome matadora embora.

Uma mão posou no ombro largo de Damon, a mesma _petit_ mão que ele balançara há pouco tempo para fechar um acordo. "Eu disse... que era melhor você ir..." ele já não suportava mais.

"Eu não posso..." ela soou triste.

"Por que... não pode?"

Elena, frustrada com o fato de Damon não se virar para ela, deu um passo para frente e contornou-o, ficando frente a frente com ele. "Porque eu tenho uma música para tocar para você."

O que ela viu quando Damon levantou a cabeça para encará-la, não a abalou nem por um segundo. As veias protuberantes circundando os olhos e as órbitas vermelhas já eram características corriqueiras para ela. Enquanto eles conversavam sem palavras, o rosto de Damon ganhou uma sombra de derrota. Elena se sentiu mal por ver o quanto ele sofria para não atacá-la ali naquele momento.

Mas tão rapidamente que o olhar de derrota chegou, ele se foi e no lugar ficou a olhar calculista de sempre. "Eu preciso ir..." ele falou, se virando e começando a andar para a porta de entrada.

Elena sabia que ele iria caçar. "Não!", ela o segurou pelo braço enquanto o seguia pela casa. Ele iria sair para caçar e provavelmente mataria a primeira vítima que conseguisse colocar as mãos. E seria culpa dela, pois se eles não tivessem ficado tão perto... se ela não fosse mais humana... ela não podia ficar pensando nisso.

"Tome o meu..."

Silencio pairou sobre eles, pelo que pareceu ser eras, até que Damon se virou para ela, os olhos ainda sedentos, e andou em direção da moça. "Elena, eu não sou Stefan, se você me oferecer seu sangue, eu não vou dizer não." Ele soava como o predador que era e pareceu estar tentando assustá-la com as palavras, mas ela sabia melhor que isso.

"Eu sei que você não vai me machucar, e também sei que você esteve caçando, então não vai precisar de muito para saciar sua sede..." ela soava mais firme do que realmente se sentia.

Sem receber resposta, Elena tirou seus cabelos compridos da frente de seu pescoço e o jogou para o outro lado, se aproximou de Damon muito vagarosamente e perto o suficiente, levantou o queixo, batendo dois dedos na pele macia que ficava ali.

Damon a olhou perplexo, não podia acreditar que ela se doaria assim tão facilmente, ele olhou para o pescoço esticado de Elena a menos de trinta centímetros de distância e viu suas veias pulsantes pedindo para serem sugadas. Ele nunca vira pele tão sedosa num humano quanto a dela, e o cheiro enchia suas narinas, Elena era sua droga.

Não havia mais como evitar.

_N.A.: Tudo bem, eu sei que disse que seriam só dois capítulos, mas enquanto eu editava esse capítulo, idéias vieram em torrentes e eu não consegui não colocá-las no papel. Mas antes, quero esclarecer uma coisa, eu tentei somente usar as características da série, mas acabou que Damon dessa fic ficou muito próximo ao Damon do livro, não vou mudar, porque gosto dele assim. Quanto a troca de sangue consensual entre um humano e vampiro, no livro, significa a criação de elos, ou seja, a ligação entre duas pessoas que passam por isso é muito mais significativa, e é isso que eu queria. Aliás, estava pensando em colocar essa fic em crossover entre TVD série e TVD livro._


	3. Lux Aeterna

Capítulo 3: Lux Aeterna

Elena sentiu lábios dolorosamente macios beijarem seu pescoço, primeiro suavemente, e depois passionalmente. Suas mãos pousaram aos lados de Damon, agarrando-se ao tecido fino de sua blusa preta. Ela estava tensa, mas mesmo assim, não tinha medo.

Damon tinha uma mão circundando o frágil pescoço da moça para suporte, e a outra abraçando a cintura dela, caso ela lutasse contra; afinal, ele não podia arriscar. Ele plantou beijos por toda a linha do pescoço dela, chegando até ao pé de sua orelha e lá sussurrando. "Está tudo bem... relaxe."

As palavras tiveram efeito imediato. Elena relaxou nos braços que a seguravam e se entregou sem receio nem volta. Damon desceu os lábios até o pescoço macio mais uma vez, e ali, plantou um último beijo.

Muito devagar, ele mordeu incisivamente a pele, deixando duas marcas gêmeas perfeitas na carne. Elena grunhiu com a dor, mas tal dor não durou segundos e o sentimento de calor, proximidade e prazer banhou Damon e Elena entrelaçados nos braços um do outro.

Damon nunca provara sangue tão saboroso quanto aquele que agora descia suavemente por sua garganta, ele ouviu Elena gemer fraco sob seus braços e imediatamente soube que aquele barulho, que era mais música para seu ouvido, não era de dor, nem medo, e sim de prazer. Ele conseguia enxergar pelos olhos de Elena e tudo que ele viu naquele momento era prazer; ela estava em chamas por dentro e isso nunca o deixara tão satisfeito consigo mesmo quanto naquele momento. Eles se abraçaram mais fortemente.

A excitação que corria entre os dois não havia descrição. O êxtase criado ali não poderia ser recriado de novo, em nenhum lugar. Mas ele tinha que parar. Parar, parar, parar. Ele sentiu o calor dos pensamentos de Elena, todos os sonhos que ela teve com ele, os desejos escondido e soube ali, que não podia parar. Mas então-

_Damon, pare..._

Elena pensou, somente pensou nas palavras, mas eles estavam tão conectados que ela tinha certeza que ele a ouviria.

E ele ouviu. Como um grito no silêncio, ele ouviu. E então, Damon parou.

Damon a segurava nos braços por completo agora. Elena estava pálida e com movimentos lentos. Ele havia tomado demais. Mas, mesmo assim, ela não lutara contra, ela somente pedira para ele parar.

Damon olhou para seus braços, onde Elena se encontrava de olhos parcialmente abertos e cheios com lágrimas e sentiu a maior culpa que sentira desde que soube da morte de Katherine.

"Desculpe-me, desculpe-me, desculpe-me..." ele sussurrou repetidas vezes no ouvido dela, enquanto a carregava para o sofá mais perto dali.

No tecido vermelho do acolchoado ele a deitou límpida. "Elena, me desculpe..."

"Pensei... q-que... ia me... matar..." ela falou com dificuldade.

Damon suspirou e deixou um sorriso derrotado escapar o canto de sua boca. "O pensamento passou pela minha mente por um segundo..."

Elena suspirou profundamente e fechou os olhos. Damon a pegou pelos ombros "Elena?" ele chamou, vendo-a abrir os olhos de novo.

"Estou bem..." ela disse ofegante contra o rosto de Damon, que agora sentava-se na beirada do sofá para ficar diretamente acima dela.

"Não, não está...", ele pegou uma adaga com propósitos ornamentais que ficava na mesa logo ao seu lado e fez um corte em seu pescoço, sangue escorrendo por sua blusa e se camuflando no preto. "mas você vai ficar."

Com isso, ele se abaixou e deixou que alguma gotas pingassem encima das marcas da mordida no pescoço dela e depois colocou o corte nos lábios doces de Elena.

De início ela não teve reação, estava muito fraca e pálida, mas assim que o sangue quente desceu por sua garganta e começou o processo de cura, como por instinto, Elena colocou uma mão do outro lado do pescoço de Damon, para guiá-lo e não deixá-lo sair dali. Foi a vez dela de ver pelos olhos de Damon.

Todas as vezes que ele a espionou, todas as vezes que ele a desejou, e por fim, ela pode ver, de verdade, o beijo que Damon queria dar-lhe na cozinha há poucos minutos. Presenciou a cena pela mente dele e desejou que tivesse acontecido. Elena sentiu o frenesi que aquele líquido quente escorregando para dentro dela causava e ela adorava.

Ela ouviu um gemido preso na garganta de Damon e sorriu contra a pela branca e macia dele, parando de sugá-lo e no lugar plantando beijos. Elena estava sentada sem nem perceber e Damon a tinha pela cintura bem de frente para ele. As mãos de Elena o segurava pela nuca e braço. Ela nunca se sentira tão viva. E então um comando foi-lhe dado.

_Já é o suficiente._

E era, de fato. Os beijos eram tão perigosos quanto as mordidas, pois eles eram carregados de desejo, e Damon não sabia se a pouca quantidade de sangue que foi cedida por ela era o suficiente mantê-lo por toda a noite.

Ainda entrelaçados um no outro, eles se olharam. Elena com a boca manchada de sangue e Damon sem nenhuma gota sujando seu rosto simétrico, o perfeito caçador. Um certo entendimento agora pairava sobre os dois, eles estavam conversando sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

Elena parecia ter voltado a realidade, tentando absorver tudo que havia acontecido e Damon estava satisfeito só com o fato de Elena estar ali, pensando. Aquilo foi muito perigoso e não deveria ser feito de novo, a não ser que ele estivesse muito bem alimentado e sem nenhum, nenhum desejo por ela. Bem, isso seria difícil. Aliás, já era muito difícil simplesmente tê-la ali em seus braços, toda manchada de sangue e com um olhar de querer que o tirava do chão.

"Você está bem?" ele foi o primeiro a falar para tentar e isolar seus pensamentos.

"Agora estou..." ela sussurrou sem, nem por um segundo tirar os olhos do dele e a mão de sua nuca.

Damon buscou por ambas as mãos dela e as segurou na suas. Eles estavam unidos por toda a eternidade, de fato.

"Nós conversamos...", Elena ainda o olhava. "em nossas mentes."

"Sim."

"Pensei que você não conseguia entrar em minha mente."

Damon a analisou por um segundo antes de falar. Provavelmente Stefan havia se esquecido de avisá-la do detalhe de que a Verbana só funcionava para os humanos se eles acreditassem e quisessem. Stefan fizera isso provavelmente para ela não duvidar por nenhum momento de que aquele colar pendurado em seu pescoço era mesmo um amuleto protetor.

"Isso" a mão de Damon viajou até o colar que contrastava tão belamente com a pele de Elena e o segurou em dois dedos "somente funciona se quem estiver usando acreditar em seus poderes e mais do que tudo", ele soltou o colar e tocou o pescoço de Elena com as costas de seus dedos. "se você quiser, genuinamente, que o vampiro que está tentando entrar em sua mente seja repelido."

Ela acenou em entendimento e guardou as informações fornecidas. "O que está acontecendo entre a gente? Eu me sinto..." Elena levou uma mão até seu peito e fechou em um punho. "atraída por você." A honestidade não podia ser maior.

O sorriso característico de Damon crepitou seus lábios antes de ele responder. "Acontece..."

"Damon, estou falando sério. Isso chega a ser assustador." Elena o censurou com um aperto na mão que ela ainda segurava.

"Eu sei, eu sei...", ele devolveu o aperto muito levemente, para mostrar que estava ciente de que eles estavam se tocando. "Mas isso vai passar. Tudo isso vai passar assim que meu sangue sair do seu sistema." Ele terminou soando de certa forma desapontado, mas sem mostrar em seu rosto, que permanecia com o sorriso de sempre.

Damon sentiu a atmosfera pesar e imediatamente mudou de assunto. "Vamos, você precisa se limpar. Está com sangue por todo o rosto."

Elena levou a mão até sua boca e descobriu que o sangue já estava coagulado. "Oh, isso é bastante inconveniente."

Damon cintilou seu sorriso mais uma vez e fez menção de levantar, tentando soltar as mãos de Elena que estavam dadas com as suas, mas o olhar que ele viu no rosto dela o fez parar de imediato.

Elena se sentiu estranha ao ver Damon se afastando dela; um sentimento de abandono preencheu seu cérebro, como se ele a deixaria e nunca mais voltaria para buscá-la. Ela não poderia soltá-lo, jamais. Elena o queria bem ali, ao seu lado, a forte presença dele a protegendo.

"Eu não a deixarei se você não quiser." Damon falou como se tivesse acabado de ouvir todos os pensamento de Elena.

"Tudo bem." Elena sussurrou em aceitação.

Eles se levantaram do sofá juntos e de mãos dadas e foram até um banheiro que ficava no andar de cima. Entrando no cômodo escuro, Damon acendeu a luz e dirigiu Elena para frente do espelho.

A primeira reação da moça foi de susto. O rosto manchado de sangue era surreal e a deixava extremamente apavorada. Mas logo depois, ela entendeu que era somente sangue, e sangue de alguém que estava bem ali do seu lado segurando sua mão.

Damon abriu a torneira e deixou a água cascatear. Elena, muito devagar, levou a mão que não segurava Damon para debaixo da água e limpou seu rosto com ajuda do sabonete. Assim que ela terminou, Damon enxugou-lhe o rosto com uma toalha macia. "Obrigada." Foi tudo que ela disse.

Eles já iam deixando o banheiro quando Elena apontou para o pescoço que ela beijara poucos minutos atrás. "Você tem sangue..."

Damon olhou para o espelho e levantou uma sobrancelha. "Não é que tenho mesmo?!" ele perguntou retoricamente. Em seguida tirou blusa e camiseta num só movimento e as jogaram no chão do banheiro com certo desapego, seguindo para a pia se lavar. A água bateu em seu pescoço e revelou uma pele branca e sem machucados por debaixo da mancha vermelha. Ele já havia se recuperado.

Isso fez Elena pensar em algo que pareceu muito insignificante momentos atrás. Ela olhou para seu pescoço e não ficou surpresa em ver dois círculos idênticos ali em sua pele firme. Sua mente acelerou, pensando em quais seriam as conseqüências se alguém visse aquelas marcas tão sutis.

Uma mão em sua bochecha a trouxe para o presente e ela se virou para um Damon agora limpo e sem camisa. Ela o viu levar um dedo para a boca e ouviu um barulho de pele se rompendo; logo, bem ali em sua frente, Damon sangrava mais uma vez. Ele levou o dedo até a marca de sua mordida e passou seu sangue ali. "Logo desaparecerá."

Elena assentiu e o seguiu de mãos dadas para o quarto dele. Lá, ele escolheu uma camisa branca em meio a muitas e a colocou. Ela não deixou seu lado por um minuto e sentia a necessidade de estar bem próximo qualquer fosse a circunstância.

"Está muito tarde," Damon falou suavemente, vendo-a contemplá-lo. "talvez seja hora de você ir."

"Não..." ela o olhou de um jeito machucado, como se ele acabara de expulsá-la dali.

"Hm, é verdade," ele reparou o comentário, tentando tirar o olhar de dor que ela tinha no rosto. "você ainda me deve uma música."

Elena sorriu genuinamente, trazendo luz para dentro do cômodo escuro e mais do que tudo, trazendo luz para dentro de Damon, que se sentiu eletrizado com a legitimidade. "E você está certo."

Foi a vez dela de puxar Damon pelos cômodos da casa até chegarem novamente ao piano branco que lhe foi dado. "Mas tem um problema," ela começou, se virando para ele. "eu não tenho nada em mente agora."

"Ah, eu tenho certeza que você consegue improvisar algo." Ele piscou para ela.

Elena sorriu, soltando o ar pelo nariz e acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente. Ela se sentou em frente ao piano e o puxou para sentar do lado dela; ela não deixou opção para ele escolher, e mesmo que tivesse, ele não escolheria outra coisa.

A pequenas mãos de Elena pousaram nas teclas, mas antes de ela fazer soar os primeiros acordes, sua mãos voltaram para seu colo e seus olhos para os olhos dele. "Toque comigo."

Damon agora sabia o quanto era difícil para ela fazer esse convite, mas somente porque ele viu, entre outros mil sentimentos, o sentimento de perda e tristeza que ela sentia por conta da morte dos pais; e a saudade doída de não mais ter o pai para tocar com ela nos finais de tarde.

Ele não respondeu, somente acenou uma vez, em respeito àquele momento de superação. "Consegue ler uma partitura? Porque eu tenho a música perfeita."

"Claro que consigo ler uma partitura." Ela pareceu ultrajada.

Damon sorriu e se levantou, abrindo uma gaveta de um aparador que ficava ao lado do piano; tirou papéis amarelados que estavam embaixo de todos os outros e quando os colocou no devido lugar, Elena pode ver que as notas eram todas feitas em tinta, com respingos e rabiscos.

Ela o olhou surpresa. "Você compôs?"

"Sua falta de fé em mim é um insulto." Damon fingiu estar ofendido, com uma mão encima do coração.

Mas isso só tirou mais um sorriso de Elena, que lançando-lhe um último olhar fulminante antes de arrumar as partituras, falou confiante. "Tenho certeza que não vai precisar de partitura para tocar esta."

E ela estava certa. Damon passara muito tempo compondo essa música e sabia cada acorde, cada nota, cada tempo mesmo depois de tantos anos.

A resposta que Elena esperava ser convencida não veio, o que chegou aos seus ouvidos foi o som que encheu a sala onde estavam. Ela o olhou, entretida e logo tomou seu lugar no dueto não ensaiado.

As primeiras notas da música eram baixas e rápidas, mostrando braveza e revolta e assim continuou por um bom tempo. Elena não entrou com nota alguma naquela introdução aniquiladora, mas assim que Damon subiu uma oitava, ela sabia que era sua vez. Ela tocou as notas altas, dando um toque suave à música que diminuíra seu ritmo para acordes tocados com somente uma mão de Damon.

Ele sorriu para Elena e ela o sentiu.

A harmonia entre os dois só ia aumentando conforme a composição chegava a seu clímax. Damon tinha os olhos fechados e parecia ter sido alçado do chão com toda sua serenidade e Elena nunca se sentira tão em perfeita sintonia com uma música quanto aquela. Ela reconheceu as doces e delicadas notas que seguiam na música: Damon havia tocado aquele trecho mais cedo naquele dia. Ela sorriu com a lembrança e ouviu quando os acordes tocados pelos dois entravam em perfeita sincronia. Era o fim.

Eles terminaram juntos e quanto a sala caiu em total silêncio, Elena se viu imóvel com as mãos ainda em posição. Ela se sentiu como não conseguisse se mover, até que uma mão tocou as dela e lábios chegaram ao seu ouvido. "Acabou..."

A palavra a abalou por completo, como se somente aquela verbo significasse um palavrão ou uma maldição. Mas no fundo, ela sabia que era verdade. Sabia que tudo eventualmente acabaria, sabia, mas não queria. A mão que estava sobre as delas, deslizou até sua cintura e a apertou ligeiramente. "Eu te levo em casa." A voz sussurrou em seu ouvido mais uma vez e derrotada, ela se levantou e seguiu os comandos do braço que a envolvia.

Elena sentiu uma tristeza tão grande que a derrota em seu rosto era singular para os olhos de Damon. Ele nunca havia a visto puramente triste como estava no momento. A viagem passou rapidamente e em silêncio e logo eles estavam em frente a casa de Elena. "Aqui está."

Ela o olhou como se ele a tivesse traído. "Eu não queria vir."

_Você vai me odiar pela manhã, Elena_. "Eu sei."

"Então por que me trouxe?" os olhos dela se enchiam de lágrimas.

_Eu não sei._

A sensação de que ele a deixaria era tão forte que estava a engolfando. Elena sentia um aperto no peito que sugava toda sua energia e força de vontade. Ela encostou a cabeça no banco e com lágrimas cascateando pelo seu rosto, sentiu suas forças exaurirem.

Damon saiu do carro e abriu a porta de Elena, pegando-a nos braços; andou devagar até a casa e abriu a porta para entrar. No momento que adentrou, ouviu uma voz feminina chamar da cozinha. "Elena, é você?"

"Diga que sim." Ele a instruiu baixo em seu ouvido.

"Sim." Elena respondeu com volume suficiente na voz.

"Diga que vai para cama."

"Já vou para cama."

"Tudo bem, boa noite." A voz feminina respondeu satisfeita.

Damon subiu as escadas para o quarto de Elena com passos leves e ao entrar no quarto, não acendeu as luzes, colocando-a devagar e habilmente na cama.

Elena o sentiu se afastando e agilmente o segurou pela mão. "Não vá ainda..."

Damon não diria não para Elena e dessa forma, se deitou ao lado dela, trazendo a cabeça dela para descansar em seu peito sólido. Ele ficou por muitos minutos ali, somente afagando os cabelos macios de Elena e quando imaginava que ela já estava dormindo, ouviu uma voz fraca chamar sua atenção.

"Você não me disse o nome da música..."

Damon sorriu para si mesmo ao ouvir o comentário; aquilo era irônico, pois de tudo que ela poderia falar naquele momento, logo o que ele não saberia responder ser a pergunta escolhida por ela.

"Isso é porque eu não encontrei um nome para ela." Ele abaixou os lábios para perto do rosto dela para responder.

"Hmm, isso não soa com o objetivo-Damon... ter dúvidas." Ela concluiu quietamente.

Damon não respondeu ao comentário, realizando o quão verdadeiro era.

"Você soou muito como Beethoven..." Elena o elogiou. "o mesmo estilo, mesma terminação..."

Ele, mais uma vez, não disse nada, só ouviu a voz de Elena enquanto ainda podia. Logo ela se esqueceria disso tudo, ele fez uma nota mental. Logo ele a faria esquecer.

O quarto silenciou e Damon sentiu a respiração de Elena pesar. Ela estava dormindo. Ele se permitiu ficar ali por mais alguns minutos, senti-la por mais algum tempo, enquanto ele ainda podia.

Depois de algum tempo a segurando nos braços, Damon, muito delicadamente, retirou o colar de Verbana do pescoço já são de Elena e o pousou sobre os cobertores. Num movimento leve e cuidadoso, ele encostou os lábios na orelha dela e a compeliu.

"Hoje," ele começou num sussurro "você foi visitar Stefan para saber se ele já havia voltado..."

"Hoj... tefan..." ela reverberou em sussurros falhos.

"Ele não estava lá, então você me encontrou, nos tocamos _meu_ piano e você veio embora para sua casa."

"...pia...cass..."

Damon repetiu as palavras três vezes e depois devagar, voltou o colar no pescoço de Elena. Passou um dedo sobre onde estavam os dois furos que ele havia feito, mas eles já não estavam mais ali. _Ela não se lembrará._

O vampiro se levantou sorrateiramente da cama e buscou por um maço de folhas que trazia dentro de sua jaqueta, pegou uma caneta e escreveu algumas palavras na última folha.

Satisfeito com a nota, ele abriu o diário que estava ali encima e colocou as folhas lá dentro. Virou-se para janela e lançou à forma deitada na cama um último olhar. "Adeus." Disse, despedindo-se da Elena que conhecera hoje.

"D'm'n" ela murmurou em seus sonhos, chamando a atenção do homem ainda parado ali.

_Talvez ela não se esqueça_. Uma voz dentro da cabeça de Damon sussurrou esperançosa. Ele saiu pela janela e desapareceu no ar.

_Talvez._

Elena acordou sem saber onde estava, até reconhecer seus lençóis, seu abajur, seu quarto.

Aquela noite ela tivera o mais estranho dos sonhos. Ela fora visitar Stefan, como ela tinha feito no dia anterior, mas Damon estava lá e estava diferente...

Instintivamente, uma mão subiu até seu pescoço para confirmar as suspeitas, mas nada. Não havia nada ali. O sonho fora muito real. Ela olhou seu diário na mesa de cabeceira e o pegou, estranhando o grande volume que suas páginas apresentavam.

Ela o abriu e viu folhas amareladas com notas respingadas... Uma partitura. Elena se lembrou de ter tocado piano. De ter tocado piano com Damon. E era uma música tão doce e-

Os dedos viraram as páginas até encontrar uma caligrafia renascentista em caneta esferográfica na última página.

_O nome, Fur Elena._

_Posso tocá-la sem a ajuda disso._

_D._

Ela sorriu com as palavras, levando uma mão aos seus lábios. Mas havia algo faltando... algo que fora tirado dela, no entanto Elena não conseguiu descobrir o que era. Com a partitura da música em mãos, ela voltou a se enrolar nos cobertores. Hoje a escola podia esperar. E talvez, quem sabe ela conseguiria voltar àquele sonho que estava tendo e pegar de volta o que tanto sentia falta.

Elena esperava que _ele_ ainda estivesse lá, a espera dela.

_A.N.: Entãooo, esse é o fim. Espero que tenha gostado de ler e espero que tenha lido até o final, rs. Deixe sua opinião se achar que deve; a revisão de outro nos ajuda a melhorar nos pontos fracos, e isso é muito bom! Tchau o/_


End file.
